


wait for the moment

by kiranerys42



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s06e13 Start Spreading the News, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranerys42/pseuds/kiranerys42
Summary: Patrick and Stevie have an important conversation.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer
Comments: 38
Kudos: 174





	wait for the moment

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains spoilers for S06E13, but it takes place directly before S06E06.
> 
> Thank you to vivianblakesunrisebay for the prompt!
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Title comes from a Vulfpeck song. I hate titles.

Patrick promised David he’d be back as quickly as possible with pancake mix, and he knows he’s cutting it close by stopping by the motel before going to the grocery store. But he can’t wait a moment longer to talk to _someone_ about this, and he can’t tell David yet, because—well. David has enough on his plate already, with the wedding coming up.

“Stevie?” Patrick asks as he cautiously enters the motel lobby. He knows Stevie’s just like David when it comes to mornings—no loud sounds or sudden movements allowed before 10am. 

Stevie’s sitting at the front desk, scrolling idly through her phone, which is sitting on the desk next to a mug of coffee. It takes her a moment to register Patrick’s presence, and when she does, she looks up from her phone, blinking drowsily and taking a slow sip of coffee. “What? Oh, hey, Patrick. What’re you doing here at…” she glances back down at her phone. “9 o’clock on a Monday morning?”

“It’s nearly 10,” Patrick replies, “and I have a question for you.”

“Couldn’t it… wait?” Stevie blinks again, then furrows her eyebrows. “And shouldn’t you be at work?”

“The store’s closed on Mondays, remember? Mondays are pancake day.”

“Is that some kind of euphemism for what you and David get up to on your day off?”

Patrick leans casually-but-not-casually against the front desk and winks as best he can. “Oh, absolutely. We do _lots_ of things on Mondays, one of which is eating pancakes. I’m supposed to be at the store picking up pancake mix right now, actually. But this question—it couldn’t wait.”

“Then shoot. I’m listening.” Stevie squares her shoulders and takes another sip of coffee, cringing as she does. Patrick really hopes it’s not the motel coffee—that stuff has a texture and taste not far off from motor oil. He’s not entirely certain it’s even safe for human consumption. Then again, last time he tried it was at least a year ago. Maybe it’s better, now that Stevie has worked so hard to improve the motel.

“So, you know that house over on North Street? The one David loves, because—”

“It looks like Kate Winslet’s cottage from _The Holiday_ , I know. What about it?”

Patrick steels himself with a deep breath. “Well, a couple months ago I knocked on their door and told them to call me if they ever decided to sell. And—”

“Wait, a couple _months_ ago?”

“Well, maybe just one month.” Patrick picks up a pen and twirls it in his fingers. “It might’ve been—just a few days after I proposed? Anyway,” he continues, “they called me today. They’re thinking about selling.”

“And you’re—thinking about buying?”

“Yeah, but—” 

Stevie glances down as her phone buzzes. Whatever she sees makes her pick it up quickly and start typing furiously. Patrick politely waits for her to finish, but she glances up and gestures for him to keep talking, so he does. 

“I’m not sure if I should tell David about it yet, you know? Because with the wedding, and everything, he’s probably—” Stevie’s still staring at her phone, tapping away, and Patrick’s getting irritated. Doesn’t she realize this is _important_? “Who are you texting?” he asks bluntly.

“Sorry, it’s… nothing. No one.” Stevie taps her phone once more, then sheepishly sets it face-down on the counter. “Just some guy, asking if I have plans tonight.”

“Oh? And do you have plans tonight?” 

“Now I do.” Stevie smirks. Patrick’s glad to see that Stevie’s putting herself out there and having some success with her love life, or—whatever it is she’s doing. He probably shouldn’t make any assumptions. Patrick just hopes she’s happy.

“Anyway. I guess my question is—do you think it’s a good idea? I mean. Do you think it will make David happy?”

Patrick can tell he has Stevie’s full attention now, which is exactly why he wants her advice. Patrick may be David’s fiancé, but Stevie’s his best friend. She cares about David’s happiness at least as much as Patrick does, and sometimes, Patrick thinks she understands David better than anyone else does—even him. Besides, she’s an important part of their lives here in Schitt’s Creek. He couldn’t have proposed to David without Stevie’s blessing, so it seems only natural to include her in this decision, too. 

“Yes.” Stevie says without hesitation. “Yes, that would absolutely make him happy.”

“Good.” Patrick nods decisively. “That’s what I thought, I just needed to make sure—”

“Mmhm, I get it, Brewer.” Stevie leans back in her chair and crosses her arms. “You just needed my seal of approval. I see how it is.”

“I mean—yes. I kind of did. So thank you for that.”

Stevie rolls her eyes. Patrick doesn’t mind; he knows she isn’t good with genuine emotion. “Any time. Now—go away. I’m sure your fiancé is getting impatient waiting for those pancakes.”

“In his defense,” Patrick says, “pancakes are important, and so is routine. There’s a whole process, you see; you can’t just go making pancakes any day of the week, because on _Mondays_ —”

“I know, I know. Just go and—make pancakes together, or whatever other kinky shit you two get up to in your free time, I don’t care.” 

“Okay, I get it, I’m leaving. I’m waiting on a delivery, anyway. I ordered—”

“I’m not listening, I don’t want to know—”

“—a new _coffee table_ , and no, that is _not_ a euphemism for something sexual, it is literally just a coffee table.” 

“Whatever you say.”

“Enjoy your date tonight!” Patrick says over his shoulder as he’s leaving.

“It’s not a date!” Stevie shouts back at him. 

Patrick is still laughing to himself as he drives away. He feels light, and giddy, and happier than he ever thought possible. Soon, he and David will be married. They’ll be moving into their new house and starting their life together as husbands. He can’t believe how lucky he is.

Stevie’s right, though. He should definitely wait until _after_ the wedding to tell David about the house. At least—he’s pretty sure that’s what Stevie said? He’s 87% sure Stevie said something about that. He wouldn’t want to overwhelm David, not with the wedding so close. For now, they’ll just take it one day at a time—and today, that means pancakes and a new coffee table. Patrick’s pretty sure they can handle that.


End file.
